The Lost Songs
by Doctor Strangelove
Summary: All the songs from "Once More, With Feeling" we didn't get to see. Chapter 2! From CWDP, Tara's still sings for Willow.
1. Fool For Love Duet

TITLE: "The Lost Songs"  
  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING:   
PAIRINGS: Pre-Spike/Buffy.  
SPOILERS: Several for "Once More, With Feeling" Takes place during that episode. This part takes place the first night.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the Buffy characters. I own the songs they sing.   
A/N: I have severe writer's block for "Reprise". I can't get this one song to come out, I've got the ones written after it, just not that one. So to appease the part of my brain that keeps thinking of new songs (which has gone into overdrive after "Selfless"), I'm doing this fic, the songs from "Once More, With Feeling" we didn't get to see. 

"The Lost Songs"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

EXT. THE SUMMERS HOUSEHOLD - NIGHT

[From an unknown POV we see Buffy coming home from her night of slaying, an upbeat song playing.]

BUFFY

I've fought the fight,  
Till it was done,  
I played the odds,  
And I won.

I'm super strong,  
Beat up vamps till the cows come home.  
But it's always me,  
The Slayer's always alone.

I need someone,  
To stand beside me.  
Need someone,  
To fight along side me.

I need someone,  
That I can trust.  
I really need someone,  
That I can lo-

[The music ends abruptly as Buffy walks inside her house and slams the door. After a moment we see a cigarette light up. The camera spins around and we see Spike standing next to a tree smoking. A slow, sad tune starts playing and he throws down the cigarette. He looks up and sees Buffy through her bedroom window. He looks up at her and sighs.]

SPIKE

I've stopped by, won't be long,  
Serenade me with your siren's song.  
I apologize, I know it's wrong.

[He turns away but we still see Buffy in the background.]

SPIKE [cont'd]

I'm somewhere I don't belong.

[He turns back to face her, pleadingly.]

SPIKE [cont'd]

My heart expands, 'tis grown a bulge in't,  
Inspired by your beauty effulgent.  
This love was meant for two,  
And won't let me be.

My heart wants to break,  
What will it take?  
What do I have to do,  
To make you love me?

[Spike turns and starts wandering about the yard and we pan up to the window as Buffy continues singing her song.]

BUFFY

I am always searching,  
For that special one.  
A partner, maybe a lover,  
When will my quest be done?

I need someone,  
I really, really do.  
God, I need someone,  
This fight was meant for two.

[Buffy goes to look out her window, her sad face a major contrast to the peppy music playing.]

All my friends are great,  
As far as friendships go.  
And I kinda get the feeling,  
What I seek is right under my nose?

[We pan directly down to see Spike standing below her window, completely oblivious to her.]

SPIKE 

Do you want the big bad?  
That vampire of old,  
Calculating and cold,  
Brave and always bold,  
Yet still doing as he's told.

Or perhaps you're after William.  
Full of sensitivity,  
And lame ass poetry.  
But I beg you please,  
Won't you tell me?

If I became strong and powerful,  
Would that be wonderful?  
If was a good guy,  
Would you still make me cry?

If I changed who I was,  
And I'd do it, just because,  
I'd do whatever I need,  
To make you love me.

[The camera pans out and we can see the two of them singing together, unaware that the other is even there.]

TOGETHER

I'm just a fool for love,  
Can't seem to get enough.

SPIKE/BUFFY

And it breaks my heart in two,/My love was meant for two,  
Being forever beneath you./I'll forever fight with you.

[Buffy turns away from the window and we go back to concentrating on Spike.]

I've tried all that I know,  
But my heart won't let you go,  
I'm down on my knees,  
Begging you to love me.

[We see Buffy quickly turn around and again, the two share an unknown duet.]

SPIKE/BUFFY

I wish I could be strong,/Even though I'm strong,  
I wish that I was wrong,/I might still be wrong  
You weren't just stringing me along./Guess I've known all along,  
Why can't we belong?/I can't find where I belong.

[Buffy continues singing, but we focus on Spike and just hear her in the background.]

SPIKE

What if I change who I am?  
_Should I change?_  
Tell me, 'cause I can.  
_Should I rearrange?_  
I'll devise a plan,  
_It all seems so strange._  
To become your man.  
_Loneliness and pain_.

I can be the one you seek,  
I can fulfill all your needs.  
So I just cannot see,

[The camera pans out one last time, we see Buffy staring up at the stars, and Spike staring up at Buffy.]

BUFFY

I need someone to-

SPIKE

Why won't you-

TOGETHER

-love me.

[The music ends and the two turn away and walk off. Buffy, full of hope, and Spike, full of pain.]


	2. Under Your Spell Reprise

TITLE: "The Lost Songs"  
  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
PAIRINGS: Willow/Tara.  
SPOILERS: "Conversations With Dead People", takes place during "Help".  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the Buffy characters. I own the songs they sing.   
A/N: Okay I know this fic is supposed to be songs from "Once More, With Feeling" but when "Cassie" mentioned that Tara still sang to Willow I just started writing this. Now, I know "Cassie" was trying to trick Willow, but let's just assume she was telling the truth about Tara still singing. 

"The Lost Songs"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

[We see Willow sitting in front of Tara's grave.]

WILLOW

Hey. It's me.

[The picture slightly blurs and we pan out to see that someone is watching it through what looks like a puddle in the air. A very familiar tune begins to play as a glowing hand reaches out to touch the puddle.]

WOMAN'S VOICE

I lived my life in shadow,  
It always seemed all right.  
When you came along that changed,

[The camera turns around and we see a glowing Tara kneeling in some dark blue mystic looking place.]

TARA  
[Glows brighter]

You became my light.

I'm under your spell  
Known from the start,  
My life, you were a major part.  
Things didn't end too swell.  
But death won't keep us apart,  
You'll forever have my heart.

Had to leave you behind,  
End of my mortal days.  
I always took for granted,  
We'd be together always.

Even though I had to leave,  
I will always believe!

I'm under your spell,  
My death made you blue,  
Your vengeance hurt me, true.  
And my heart, it fell,  
But know, no matter what you do,

[We go away from Tara and focus on Willow again, still in front of the grave. We see her lips moving but can't hear her talk.]

TARA [cont'd]

_I will always love you._

[The music comes to a slow close, not the abrupt end like last time, as Willow continues talking.]


End file.
